


First Kiss

by odiko_ptino



Series: Modern AU [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odiko_ptino/pseuds/odiko_ptino
Summary: Apollo smooches Icarus for the first time.





	First Kiss

When Apollo kisses Icarus for the first time, it’s a gentle kiss on the cheek, given without actually thinking of the competition.

Icarus has been talking about his latest passion, calculating the lifetime of the sun. It’s a calculation a little beyond him, something he would encounter later in his studies, but he’s interested now, and has made an effort to figure it out ahead of schedule. Neither Helios nor Apollo offer insight of their own, though neither can hide a smile.

Icarus seems to be in some form of denial about the sun gods in his apartment – this is true on any given day. He usually just ignores it: the closest Apollo has seen him directly acknowledge their identities, is to argue that they only do stuff with the sun, not that they are the sun, or control it. Apollo’s seen it many times before, and no longer takes offense. It’s a mortal inability to fully comprehend the scale of gods, or of so many things beyond their scope.

In any case, it’s sweet how much Icarus cares about this. The grouchy demeanor falls away from his face as he explains the unnecessarily complicated math, the physics, radioactive dating. Icarus’s whole body lights up as he talks, hands gesturing excitedly, animated like Apollo’s never seen before. He’s burning with a curiosity to understand, to learn.

Apollo thinks, yes, this is worth Prometheus’s sin, that humans should want to do math to find out how old the sun is, and when Icarus pauses in his explanation, Apollo leans over and presses a kiss to his face.

It’s less showy than Helios’ kisses, and less sensual than Apollo’s own usual efforts, but he earns a blush and an awkward, shy smile from Icarus. Helios had long lost interest in the math conversation and perks up at this. “What? You’re giving out kisses?! Gimme one too!”

Greedy Titan. “You got one last decade, it’s enough.”


End file.
